1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to gauging conference call participation and more specifically to determining conference call participation in real-time based on audio and additional inputs.
2. Introduction
Existing conferencing solutions provide no measure or real-time feedback of effectiveness of a conference call. Many conferencing solutions provide abilities to record conference calls, (including web sessions) or otherwise gather data generated by or describing conference calls, but a user must then manually inspect or analyze the recordings and gathered data to measure or estimate call participants' engagement as a means of determining the effectiveness of the call. Manual analysis of participation has three primary drawbacks. First, manual analysis is time-intensive and does not scale well. Second, manual analysis requires attention from one of a specific group of people that understand the context of the conference call. Third, manual analysis of recorded conference calls cannot provide real time feedback.
Some solutions provide real-time feedback on effectiveness of communication, such as platforms that automatically detect pre-provisioned key phrases in recorded speech files. Such a platform can then provide real-time data to a contact center supervisor, for example. However, this approach is limited to audio recordings, and does not consider additional sensory inputs when generating feedback or an automatic rating on the effectiveness of a conference call. All current conferencing solutions fail to provide real-time feedback to conference presenters/moderator. Some conferencing systems can provide real-time active speaker data which can complement voice-activated switching of a video stream or active participant rendering around a video frame in multi video streaming systems.